Helpless No More
by ANGEL SANCUARY
Summary: It has been 3 days since Kagome fainted. Kagome woke up and is determinded to learn how to defend herself instead of being the damsle in distress all the time. Kagome turns to Kouga foe these skills seeing how Inuyasha is always busy with kikyo nowadays.
1. A Love Like No Other

**Helpless No More**

I hope you guys like it! It's my first fanfic so go easy on the flames.

Thanks! - Here goes nothing. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don not Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru T-T!

Chapter 1: A Love Like No Other:

Kagome was quite shaken up by the encounter with the Band of 7 at Mount Hakurei .The little afterwards party didn't help either. It was obvious that Inuyasha still loved Kikyo very much, but Kagome couldn't bring herself to leave his side because she loved him too and had made a promise never to leave his side. Kagome knew she was a foolish girl for loving someone she knew would never love her back. Kagome sighed. She decided she needed some time to think about personal matters. Kagome decided Mount Hakurei would be the perfect place for her to think because Mount Hakurei was special and also because Inuyasha wouldn't let her go home before they found another jewel shard. There was a faint memory of it in the furthest corner of her mind, but Kagome couldn't figure how this could be because she hadn't been to the feudal era before her 16th birthday or had she? Kagome sighed. Another reason why Kagome chose Mount Hakurei to think about was because Mount Hakurei had a barrier around it. Therefore only the purest of hearts could live there or even enter the Mountain itself. If a demon would be foolish enough to enter and be able to get through he or she would be purified from the second he or she sets foot on the pure soil of Mount Hakurei. Kagome waited for her chance to slip away. Sitting patiently by the fire waiting for something the ease the unease tension. Kagome sat there and she couldn't help feeling a little betrayed. It wasn't like Inuyasha was her boyfriend or something but still……….she just couldn't help herself. Kagome waited for another 15 minutes than got fed up waiting for a distraction so she just got up and left. "Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked plainly. Kagome didn't bother to reply. She just got up and left. Kagome started off to Mount Hakurei with Inuyasha pestering her so she started to run. Kagome got through the barrier alright but Inuyasha ran smack dab into it. Kagome sat down and laughed. Inuyasha took out his red tetsusaiga and attempted to cut the barrier with no luck. "You can't cut through the barrier Baca! It has no demon aura around it." Kagome said and stomped away. "Keh. Fine I'll sit her 'till you get out than I'll give you an earful!" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome sat down near a lake and just starred into the open water. Wondering how lake water could be so blue and so clear. She could even see the little fish swimming around in it. Kagome sighed again. The average teenage girl only had to worry about girl stuff like boys and if she looked fat but Kagome had to worry about saving the feudal era because she broke the stupid pink jewel. The Shikon No Tama. Kagome got up and started to walk around again. Kagome decided she had been gone long enough and decided she better start heading back towards camp. As she was leaving the barrier a small wolf followed her. The little Wolf was about the size of Kirara if not smaller. Kagome picked it up. "Aren't you the cutest little thing? I think I'll name you Yashuro. Do you like that name? Yashuro?" Kagome asked. Kagome rubbed his belly. The thing that Kagome noticed almost instantly was he had the same ice blue eyes as Kouga. She picked up Yashuro and headed back to camp.

Inuyasha gave up a while ago on waiting for Kagome so he headed back to camp first to see how Kikyo was doing. Kagome had walked about 15minutes away from the barrier when a demon appeared and Kagome had forgotten to bring her arrows with her. " Stupid, stupid!" Kagome scowled herself. It attacked Kagome. Before fainting she remember seeing Yashuro transform into a rather large wolf demon and she sensed that this demon not only had 1 jewel shard but 3.


	2. ThankYou Kagome

Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters T-T.

**Chapter 2: "Thank-You Kagome"**

Inuyasha and the gang had heard Kagome's scream! Inuyasha rushed off to see if Kagome was alright. Inuyasha arrived to see Kagome unconscious on the ground with a huge wolf demon in front of her. The wolf demon didn't look like it was attacking but protecting Kagome. Inuyasha decided he would figure this all later after he saw to that Kagome was safe. Sango and Miroku arrived not long after Inuyasha did. Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side. Kagome managed to say, "Don't hurt Yashuro," before fainting again. "Sango take Kagome and make sure she is safe!" Inuyasha said. "Right." Sango replied quickly coming to Kagome's aide. Yashuro growled at Sango as she lifted Kagome's body off the ground to place her on Kilala. "Easy there big boy, we're just going to make sure she's ok." Yashuro have Sango a quick nod of the head and turned around to guard the Sango while she was helping Kagome.

Once Sango had Kagome safely on Kilala, Kilala bounded off towards Kaede's village. Yashuro followed Sango to Kaede's village to make sure Kagome was alright. The amazing thing was Yashuro was now tiny, the size of Kilala once she goes kitty anyways.

**-Back to Inuyasha and Miroku-**

In front of Inuyasha and Miroku was a giant bear youkai. Inuyasha and Miroku took turns being batted around by the bear's giant paws. "I had enough of this!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He decided the blacklash wave was the way to go since the windscar seemed to have no effect on this great beast. The technique quickly took care of the bear. Miroku was on the ground picking up little shards of something.  
" Hey Inuyasha! Look! The bear had 3 jewel shards!" Miroku exclaimed happily. "Hey Miroku lets head back to the village. That's probably where Sango took Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he bounded through the forest.

When Inuyasha entered Kaede's hut he saw Kagome unconscious on the ground with Sango holding her hand. "Hey Old Hag, what's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked. "I've done all I can for her, Inuyasha. The rest is up to Kagome." Kaede sighed as she left the hut. "Oh Kagome…….." Sango said. Kilala seemed to be very interested in Yashuro and wouldn't leave him alone. She kept on battering at his ears! Yashuro had finally had enough! He turned around he growled at Kilala. Kilala got the message. "Hey Sango, who's the mutt?" Inuyasha asked. "Remember that wolf that we saw protecting Kagome when we got there?" Sango asked. "Yeah." Inuyasha replied. "Well that's him. He has the same ability as Kilala to morph his appearance. Kagome owes a lot to this little guy," Sango said as she picked the little wolf up. Only to have him jump out of her arms and lie down by Kagome again. "Kaede said if Kagome had been hit one more time she would've died." Yashuro threw his head back and gave a long mournful howl.

**- 3 Days Later-**

Kagome woke up with a great pain in her lower back. "What happened?" Kagome muttered to herself, "And where am I?" Kagome asked. Yashuro jumped onto Kagome's lap and started giving her doggie kisses. Kagome giggled. Yashuro jumped off her lap and ran outside. Once he was inside again Kagome asked him, "Where did you go little guy?" "He went to get us. Oh Kagome we're so glad you're okay!" Sango exclaimed, "You've been unconscious for three whole days!" "Really!" Kagome asked quite surprised. "It only felt like a couple of hours." "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "He went to Totosai to get tetsiga fixed." Sango replied. "Oh." Was all Kagome managed. "I have to set off to the demon slayer village pretty soon, but I can stay if you want me too." "No. It's alright. Really Sango, don't worry." Kagome assured her. "If you say so Kagome." Sango replied not quite convinced.

In about 20 minutes so much had happened. Sango left for the demon slayer village and took Sango with her, saying that Kagome needed rest now and didn't want to be bothered. As soon as Sango left Kagome made up her mind. _I'm going to learn to properly defend myself so I'll never have to depend on others to come to my rescue ever again. _Kagome thought with a determined look on her face Kagome left the hut. The first thing she did was change into a white kimono with pink sakura blossoms on it. Kagome tied up her hair into a high ponytail with a pink ribbon. Kagome decided it was best to bring her bow and arrows a long also. Kagome left her bag in the village with a note to her friends saying she'll be back once she felt she had finished her training and with that she left.

Kagome decided to head for Kouga's cave and tribe. She was sure Kouga wouldn't turn down the chance to see her night and day, plus she sort of missed him not seeing him for so long. Kagome had been walking for about 45 minutes when she bumped into Ginta. "Kagome! Kouga's been ill for the last 3 days and seems to be getting worse by the minute!" Ginta exclaimed with a worried expression on his face. "Take me to him." Was all Kagome said? Kagome arrived at Kouga's cave in about 5 minutes and she could see that something was terrible wrong. The whole tribe seemed to be so gloomy as if the could sense there was something wrong with their leader. Kagome rushed to Kouga's side. "What's wrong Kouga? Tell me." Kagome whispered. "….." Kouga seemed to be to sick to even utter a sound. "Ginta! Get me a tub a warm water and a towel! Hurry!" Kagome exclaimed. Kagome tended to Kouga for 5 hours straight taking no breathers in between. "He's going to be ok. He just needs some rest now." Kagome said as she collapsed onto Kouga's bed. Kagome unintentionally had snuggled up to Kouga to keep him warm. Soon after Kagome fell asleep.

Kouga woke up as he felt something wrap around his waist. The last thing Kouga remembered was he felt that he was burning up and the sound of Kagome's voice. Kouga turn his head to his left side and what he saw there shocked him. Kagome snuggled up against him. Kouga smirked and pulled a loose strand of hair from her face. Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Oh my gosh!" was all Kagome managed before she fell off Kouga's bed. Kouga just sat there and smirked at her. Kagome picked herself off the ground. "If you're just going to sit there and smirk at me, I might as well leave! I took care of you for 5 hours straight and didn't even receive a thank-you! Instead a get a wolf sitting on his bed smirking at me!" Kagome screamed. _Even though his smirk is quite sexy._ Kagome thought. _Oh no! How can I even think that! _The next thing Kagome knew was Kouga stood up and walked over to her. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked. "I'm thanking you." Kouga said as he tipped her chin up towards his face and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. "Thank-you Kagome."


	3. Always Battle To your Advantage

I just finished reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. It's so sad! But I will not let it delay me finishing this fanfic.. Here you go, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters T-T.

**Chapter 3: Always Battle To Your Advantage**

Kagome stood there stunned. _What just happened? _Kagome asked herself. _Did Kouga do what I think he did? _Kagome couldn't get over the shock that Kouga had actually kissed her!Kouga stood there and smirked and watched the effects his little kiss had had on Kagome. Kagome walked out of Kouga's cave quite stunned not realizing what she was doing she slipped. Luckily Kouga saw what happened and got there just in time to prevent an accident. Kouga carried Kagome back up to his cave.

Kagome realizing what was happening suddenly got very angry. "Do you think you can just waltz around and kiss any girl that you fancy! Well, do ya! "Kagome shouted.

Kouga just stood there with his goofy smirk on his face. "Well Kagome, why are you here?" Kouga asked. "Is it that finally you've realized I was the obvious choice over that mutt, Inuyasha? Or is there another reason?"

Kagome thought this was the perfect opportunity for her to ask Kouga for a favor, seeing how Kouga had kissed her against her own free will. "Kouga I need a favor. I need you to teach me how to defend myself how to fight. Not with the bow only but with swords and fists too. " Kagome said not once looking down from Kouga's stare.

"Why do you want to learn to defend yourself Kagome? Is it that Inuyasha is putting you in danger!" Kouga asked getting madder by the second.

"No, it's not that. I just want to learn how to properly defend myself, instead of always being the damsel in distress y'know?" Kagome asked.

"Fine Kagome, I will teach you how to defend yourself but I'm not saying that it's going to be easy but I'll teach you to the best of my ability." Kouga said with his eyes twinkling.

"Thank-you Kouga that's all I ask." Kagome said.

"But first we need to change your clothes. That simply will not work for the kind of training I'm going to put you through." Kouga said. "Ginta!"

"Yes Kouga?" Ginta asked.

"I need some proper clothes for Kagome." Kouga ordered.

"Ok Kouga, I'll be back soon Kagome." Ginta replied as he left.

**A few moment later:**

Kagome stepped out from behind the rock she was changing behind of. Kouga must admit she did look very attractive. Kagome now had her hair tied up into a ponytail with a pink bow and armor made out of ivory. Under the armor she wore some kind of skin tight black material that cut off at her arms and at her thighs. She also has 1 wolf pelt around the middle like a skirt with a pink sash around holding up her katana.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked.

"Fine, now we need to get started. Kagome get into your battle stance." Kouga ordered. Kagome obediently crouched down.

"Not bad, but spread your legs about shoulder length, that's right." Kouga encouraged as they moved along.

"Rule number 1. Always battle to your advantage and always wait for you opponent to make the first move." Kouga instructed. "My advantage would be my speed, so I would try to use that against you. Get ready and here I come."

The next thing Kouga knew he felt something clamp on his tail. Kouga yowled in pain. Kouga quickly pulled the little wolf demon off his tail.

"Yashuro! How did you get all the way here? I thought Sango took you with her to her village?" Kagome said as she picked up Yashuro and cuddled him. _Lucky mutt _Kouga thought to himself.

"You know that thing Kagome?" Kouga asked still rubbing his tail.

"I'm so sorry Kouga! Yashuro was just trying to protect me. Can we start again? Please? I'll make sure Yashuro stays out of the way." Kagome pleaded.

"Fine. Hurry up and get back into your battle stance." Kouga said.

"Thank-you Kouga." Kagome said as she went to sit Yashuro on a big rock nearby. _Kouga loves me. Maybe I can use this to my advantage somehow. _Kagome thought to herself as she got into her battle stance once again.

"Get ready Kagome here I come." Kouga said. Right after he said that Kagome got an idea. With a determined look on her face she said, "Bring it Kouga."

As Kouga ran towards her Kagome played the plan through her head again. _If only I can get right up close to him than everything would be set. _Kagome thought. Than it clicked. It was so simple it might just work. A second before impact Kagome moved in.

Kagome got right up to Kouga's chest and kissed him. This stunned him long enough for Kagome to slip her leg behind his and trip him. As they fell Kagome unsheathed her katana and placed it on Kouga neck.

"Kouga . I thought you were better than that." Kagome teased.

"Kagome? What was that kiss suppose to accomplish? Was it that you just wanted to feel my lips on yours once more?" Kouga asked with a smirk on his face.

_Partially _Kagome thought. "No, it was 1 to stun you and the other reason was once I kissed you I could've easily purified you leaving you weak or worse dead." Kagome said. "I paid attention to what Kaede has thought me you know." Kagome said as she helped Kouga back onto his feet.

"I think that's enough for today Kagome. You did very well." Kouga said.

" I did better than well Kouga. I kicked your sorry little wolf butt." Kagome chirped happily.

Kouga growled. It was a playful growl and started to sneak up on Kagome. Yashuro saw this and he transformed. Kouga turned around just in time to see a huge wolf demon jump on him.

"Kagome can you get this stupid mutt off me!" Kouga screamed.

"I can't force Yashuro to do anything. So you better just stop squirming, he'll get off sooner or later.

"Kagome!" Kouga screamed. But Kagome couldn't hear Kouga because she was already inside his cave.

After a nice bath Kagome changed into her silk kimono that Kaede had given to her. _I'm gonna hit the hay. I'm sure Kouga wouldn't mind if I slept in his bed. _

**A couple of hours later:**

Kouga walked in with a stiff back. "Kagome what's the big idea! Leaving me outside with that wolf of yours!" Kouga said. Kouga quickly noticed a sweet lavender scent in the room. It was Kagome's scent. I calmed him. _Might as well go take a bath. _Kouga thought to himself.

After Kouga took a bath he decided it was his bed and he wouldn't sleep on the floor tonight. He walked to his bed to find a fully transformed Yashuro sleeping beside Kagome. Kouga knew it was pointless to try to move the demon so he simply pulled out a wolf pelt laid it on the floor and drifted off to sleep with Kagome's scent filling his nose. Kouga's final thought was _This is very degrading having to sleep on the floor of your own cave! Keh._


	4. The Little Incident

Hey peoples! I love the reviews you guys sent me! I was so happy! - Anyway, Here is the next part of my story and it's dedicated to all you guys that reviewed my story! Thanks, you guys are the best!

**Disclaimer:** I don not own Inuyasha or any one for that matter. T-T

**Chapter 4: The Little "Incident":**

Kagome woke up to a small Yashuro giving her doggie kisses. Kagome giggled and pulled Yashuro off her. "Stop Yashuro, that tickles. C'mon boy no more doggie kisses." Kagome managed to pull Yashuro off her. _I guess they would be called wolf kisses than right? _Kagome thought to herself.

"Whatever, I need to shower." Kagome said as she got off Kouga's bed. _Where is Kouga?_ Kagome thought to herself. At that very moment Kagome stepped on something long and fuzzy. _Oh please, oh please don't let it be what I think it is._ Kagome pleaded to herself. But unfortunately it was. It was Kouga's tail. You can imagine how mad Kouga was. First getting sat on my Yashuro. Then having to put up with sleeping on the floor because Yashuro wouldn't move and now THIS! Oh man was Kouga mad?

Kagome smiled innocently, "Kouga……ummmm why didn't you sleep on the bed last night?" Kagome asked sweetly trying to make him forget the little incident about her stepping on his tail.

"WHY DID I NOT SLEEP ON THE BED LAST NIGHT! WHY DID **I** NOT SLEEP ON THE BED LAST NIGHT!" Kouga shouted. "WELL, I TELL YOU WHY I DIDN'T SLEEP ON THE BED LAST NIGHT! YOUR STUPID MUTT TOOK UP ALL THE ROOM NOT TO MENTION YOU! YOU'D THINK A HUMAN GIRL COULDN'T TAKE P THAT MUCH ROOM? BOY WAS I EVER WRONG. YOU'VE CAUSE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE SINCE YOU GOT HERE!" Kouga continued but suddenly stopped short. He could smell the faint scent of salt water, of tears.

"Kouga," Kagome said trying to control herself," "WELL IF YOU THINK I'M SO FAT THAN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY IT!" Kagome screamed than stalked out the cave entrance leaving a very stunned Kouga. It finally hit Kouga that he had said something really mean to Kagome.

"Baka! You're such an idiot!" Kouga said smacking his palm onto his forehead when he ran straight into Kagome.

"OH! THAT'S JUST GREAT! I'M FAT AND STUPID NOW! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME KOUGA A STUPID FAT PATHETIC HUMAN! WELL DO YA BUSTER!" Kagome said jamming her finger into Kouga chest.

"Kagome just let me explain!" Kouga pleaded.

"You know what! I heard enough of that with Inuyasha! Men! Don't know what the hell commitment really is! Kagome let me explain. HA! I always let Inuyasha explain and lets see what happened. I remember now! He's always running off to Kikyo. Kikyo this, Kikyo that. For god sakes she's dead! AUGH!" Kagome screamed and stomped off into the forest. Yashuro slowly made his way to Kouga and gave him a little whimper.

"I'm alright boy." Kouga said rubbing Yashuro on the head. "Follow Kagome and make sure she's ok? Good boy." Kouga said. _I hope I can fix this some how. _Kouga thought.

**With Kagome and Yashuro:**

"Who the hell does that guy think he is! It was an accident. It wasn't like I stepped on his tail on purpose y'know!" Kagome exclaimed. Yashuro whimpered. "I'm sorry boy. I shouldn't be yelling at you. It wasn't like you did anything wrong." Kagome sighed. Kagome was wearing a dark blue silk kimono with silver sakura blossoms on it and her hair tied up into a puny tail with a dark blue ribbon. Somehow two strand of hair had managed to get loose and fell down. Kagome left it. _Where should I go now? I don't want to go see Kouga for a while maybe in a couple of days. I will not go to find Inuyasha because he'll have his precious Kikyo and won't need me there. Maybe Kaede's village so I can pick up Shippo than head for Sesshoumaru's castle. I miss Rin and I hope she misses me too. _Kagome thought to herself. "C'mon boy we're heading off to the village."

Kagome arrived at the village quite a while after sunset but Shippo didn't care he ran up to Kagome and gave he a great big hug. "Oh Kagome! I missed you so mush. Kaede smells funny. " Shippo whined.

"How about this. I'll take you to go see Rin. I think she misses you." Kagome cooed.

"Really!" Shippo said as he jumped up and down. Kagome nodded.

Kagome and Shippo set off into the night.

After a while Shippo had gotten tired and Kagome decided it was best for them to rest for the night.

**The next morning:**

Kagome woke everyone bright and early so they could get a move on. Kagome decided this was the best time to tell Shippo. "Shippo, listen to me," Kagome said very seriously. Shippo understood this would be very important so he needed to pay attention. "I don't think I want to travel with Inuyasha anymore. Inuyasha has clearly chosen Kikyo and I must respect his decision but I can't be by his side cause I know that I will do something I will regret. So I'm going to travel by myself. With Yashuro too I mean. Shippo I know how hard it was for you to loose your parents so I'm giving you a choice. You can come with me or stay with Inuyasha." Kagome finished leaving a very surprised Shippo.

"Kagome, I would follow you anywhere and through every thing." Shippo said as he tightly hugged Kagome.

"Shippo are you up for a little bit of riding? I think the fastest way we can reach Sesshoumaru's castle fastest." Kagome said.

"Ok." Shippo said.

Kagome picked up Shippo and hoped onto Yashuro who was transformed into his larger self. Kagome and Shippo were traveling at very high speeds. When they were about to enter Sesshoumaru's land Kagome told Yashuro to slow down. Kagome could feel Yashuro tense up.

"It's ok boy." Kagome whispered.

**With Sesshoumaru:**

Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose caught a heavenly scent. It was a fix a the smell of the forest after it had rained and the smell of apples. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. He knew this smell. This was the smell of Inuyasha's wench and the smell of trouble.

**I'm sorry its so short but I make the next chappie longer only if you guys review though k? - Oh! And I need your guys help. For those of you that review plz tell me of I should make this fanfic. A sesskag (Sesshoumaru and Kagome) or a KouKag (Kouga and Kagome). To all of you that are reviewing I thank-you and I really appreciate it! -**


	5. Rin's Teacher and student of Sesshoumaru

_Oh my gosh! I love the reviews I received thank you to all that reviewed! Just a shout out to all you peoples that reviewed I love you all! Anyway, I have a request for all of my fabulous readers, I want you guys to check out my cuz's fabulous story (trust me I read it! And plus we're related! If my story is this good hers can't be that bad) - at __I would really appreciate it! _

_Remember Read and Review! Please also check out that website! The story is awesome guaranteed or your money back! Lol. I'll get to the story now._

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. T-T**

**Chapter 5: Inuyasha's Wench, Rin's Teacher, and Student The Western Lord Sesshoumaru: (Sorry titles kinda long)**

Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha's wench was approaching but how was she accomplishing the level of speed. Sesshoumaru decided it was best to pretend that he had not noticed that she was approaching. "Jaken, I'm going to be in my study. I am not to be disturbed and let Rin play outside. You are to watch her." Sesshoumaru said and headed off to his study without further words.

**Outside with Rin and Jaken:**

"Jaken come help Rin pick the pretty flowers!" Rin insisted as she pulled on the green toad's hand.

"I will not! Lord Sesshoumaru only said to watch you. That means I don't have to take any part of this playing you do." Jaken said as he sat down on the grass. Jaken's ears twitched. Something was approaching. Jaken stood up.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked looking worried. Just as Rin finished her sentence Yashuro with Kagome and Shippo on his back burst through the trees. Yashuro came to a halt and Kagome holding Shippo hopped off.

"Rin!" cried Kagome and Shippo at the same time.

"Lady Kagome! Shippo!" Rin cried out in glee.

"Here Rin, this is for you." Shippo said handing her a lollipop.

"Thank you Shippo!" Rin said.

"Rin where is Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"That is Lord Sesshoumaru to you pathetic human! And he is in his study." Jaken replied.

"Rin will take you there." Rin said.

"That's ok Rin. You and Shippo stay out here and play with Yashuro. I think I can find Sesshoumaru by myself." Kagome said smiling.

Kagome started to have second thoughts once entering the great castle. _Sesshoumaru's castle is huge! _Kagome thought. _Maybe I should've let Rin show me where to find Sesshoumaru._ Kagome stopped at a large wooden door. _Maybe this is his study._ Kagome thought. _Here goes nothing._ She thought as she opened the great doors.

"Jaken I told you I was not to be disturbed unless there was something important!" Sesshoumaru scowled a unsuspecting Kagome.

"FYI Sesshoumaru I am not Jaken." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru looked up from his paper work.

"Indeed you are not Jaken but of course you are Inuyasha's wench. Sesshoumaru said quite annoyed he had to stop working just to talk to this pathetic human girl.

"I am not Inuyasha's wench! I have a name you know! It's Ka-Gom-E! Got it! Kagome!" She shouted quite loudly.

"Fine. Cow-gom-e. What business do you have at my castle." He asked her coldly. Kagome had quietly made her way right beside him and was reading off his paper work.

"Wow. That's a lot of invitation thingies you got there." she said.

"You can read wench?" he asked quite surprised.

"My name is not wench and yes I can read." She replied in a matter of fact attitude.

"I see. You are welcome to stay at my castle on the condition that you teach Rin the principles of reading ,writing, and arithmetic." He continued calmly.

_Is Sesshoumaru asking me to stay at his castle? I don't want to go back to the village just yet, and I don't think that I want to see Kouga yet either._

"Ok Sesshoumaru. I accept your offer, on one condition though you must teach me to defend myself properly. Deal?" She said starring straight in his eyes.

"I accept on the condition that you address me as Lord Sesshoumaru or M'lord at all times and do not question my authority. Do **you** accept?" He asked.

"I do." Was all Kagome said before she left his study. Kagome stopped at the door.

"Thank-you m'lord." Kagome said before running to the garden.

"Shippo! We're staying! I'm going to be teach you and Rin how to read, write and solve simple equations." Kagome said happily.

"That means Rin gets to see Shippo and Lady Kagome all the time now!" Rin said happily. "Shippo must sleep in same room as Rin! Please Lady Kagome!" she pleaded.

"I don't see why not." Kagome said smiling.

"There is also a room across from Lord Sesshoumaru's chamber that you must take for you own." Rin said. "Rin will show you later."

Later on Kagome found Shippo, Rin and Yashuro all lying in the grass fast asleep so she carried them in. _All that play must have tired them out. _Kagome thought. Kagome found Rin's room easily. There were two beds in the room. She placed Rin in one bed and tucked her in. Rin wouldn't let get go off Yashuro so Kagome put him on that bed too. While she carried Shippo to the other.

Kagome slowly made her way out as to not make a sound and closed the door. Kagome decided to wander the castle for a bit until she bumped into Jaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wished to see you in his chambers." Jaken said. Kagome followed Jaken to a room with massive oak doors .Jaken stopped.

"Come in." Sesshoumaru said.

"Thank-you." Kagome whispered to Jaken before she entered the chamber.

"Kagome, have you chose a room to be you designated chamber yet?" he asked.

"Yes, I have. I have chosen to one right across from yours m'lord." Kagome answered.

"Fine. You will find the closet filled with attire I see fitting that you where." he said.

"Yes, m'lord." Was all she said.

"The times I have chosen for Rin's lessons are 2 hours each morning on weekdays and an hour on week ends." He said.

"Yes m'lord." Kagome said. She was getting quite frustrated with having to say "m'lord" all the time.

"You may go." He said before returning to was ever he was doing before she entered. Kagome bowed her head and left just as she was closing the door she saw something she knew that she will never forget. She had seen the great Lord Sesshoumaru smile. Kagome smiled to herself as she entered her room. _He really does have a beautiful smile._ Kagome thought before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**There** **you have it folks chapter 5! It might be a while before I can update the story because my uncle from Vietnam (That's half way across the world) is coming! Yay! Anyway please review! I need you guys to help me decided weather I should make it KouKag(Kouga and Kagome) or SessKag (Sesshoumaru and Kagome). If I don't get any requests I'm going to make it Naraku and Kagome (giving all you guys the evil eye) I don't want to but I will so remember to review. Just click the little purple button………the little purple button………………click it………………………..you know you want to. **

**If you do review thank-you -**


	6. A new beginning?

hey everybody! I'm finally updating my story! Gomenasai. Im sorry that it took so long! please forgive me! I'll do my best to make this a great chappie! I still need your guys help for me to decide to make it either Kouga and Kagome or either Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Anywayz yeah... you guys gotta check out this author. Her pen-name is Kouga's Alpha Female. Or the sroty title is "I Will Always Be There." Ok here goes nothing I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not won Inuyasha. No Big but Unfortunately I do not own Sesshoumaru-sama either! T-T**

_**The Beginning Of Something New?**_

Kagome woke up the next morning to a smiling Rin and Shippo.

"Lady Kagome! It is time that you woke up. Sesshoumaru-sama will not be pleased if we are late to breakfast my lady and Rim is hungry too!" Rin said smiling.

"Yeah Kagome! Wake up. If you don't hurry down Rin and I will eat your breakfast for you!" Shippo said laughing.

"Ok. Ok! I'm up and don't you dare!" she replied tickling. When Rin and Shippo had made sure that Kagome had fully woken up they left skipping hand in hand out of her room. Kagome laughed to herself. _"Those two are so cute." _Kagome thought. "I should be getting up anyways." she thought. Kagome went to the washroom brushed her teeth then went to her closet. Kagome sighed. "Sesshoumarus-sama is defininately not going to approve of the clothes that I hvae." she thought then sighed again. When Kagome opened she got the surprise of her life. Yashuro jumped out of the closet.

"Umph." was all Kagome could say when she hit the floor. "Yashuro! You gave me quite a scare there boy!" Kagome cooed. "I gotta hurry or I'll be late for breakfst and that won't give Sesshoumaru-sama a very good impretion ok boy?" she said. Yashuro sat up and just cocked his head to one side and wagged his tail. "You head down there first and thenI'll be down asap k?" Kagome said. Yashuro lay down and gave himself a good stretch before leaving Kagome's room and heading for the dining room.

"Ok. Now what to wear." she sighed. When Kagome looked into her closet she got a real surprise. In her closet were a bunch a beautiful kimonos. Kagome chose a white one with pink sakura bloosoms running across her shoulder and a pink mid-way sash. Kagome decided her hair would match this outfit tied to one side. As soon as she was dome she ran to the dining room but stop right in front of the doors. Kagome checked her appearance again. She concluded that she looked fine then she took a deep breathe and stepped into the dining hall. As soon as Kagome stepped into the dining hall. Sesshouamru-sama took in a sharp breath of air.

"Lady Kagome! You look beautiful!" Rin exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly." Sesshoumaru thought. "Wait.She's just a pathetic human. Augh, I must be going soft."

"Thank you Rin." Kagome said as she sat down on Sesshoumaru's left hand side. As she sat down her scent filled his nostrils. The sweet scent of strawberries and apples. Kagome poured herself a glass of juice and got herself some pancakes. Just as she was about to out the fork into her mouth RIn exclaimed,

"Lady Kagome is it true?" Rin asked.

"Is what true Rin?" Kagomne asked putting down her fork.

"Is it true that you are Shippo's oka-san?" Rin asked standing up almost standing on the table.

"Oh yeah. I guess." Kagome admitted.

"I want you to be my oka-san too!" Rin exclaimed with a determined look on her face. Just as Rin finished her question Sesshoumaru almost chocked on his juice.

"Rin of course Lady Kagome can't." Sesshoumaru-sama said plainly.

"Why not?" Rin asked. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Yeah. Why not mi'lord?" Kagome asked smirking.

"Rin don't start." Sesshoumaru-sama said. That did it. Rin started to stutter than she bursted into tears. Shippo seeing Rin crying starting to cry he started too.

"Look what you did Mi'lord? Why can't I be her Oka-san? You are her stepfather are you not mi'lord?" Kagome asked trying to comfort to children. Yashuro was doing the best he can to get Shippo to stop crying but got a bop in the nose from Shippo waving his little arms . So he gave up. Sesshoumaru sighed. All this crying was giving him a major headache and he still had to do his paper work that was trying to take over his study.

_"Just agree you idiot."_

_"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru thought._

_"Baka. I'm you or otherwise your sub-concuncence."_

_"Go away."_

_"No, and just agree to Rin's demands. Her crying is giving me headache and we haven't even started the paperwork thats trying to take over your study yet."_

_"You do have a point." _Sesshoumaru sighed. This day wasn't going as he had planned at all. Sesshoumaru sighed again.

"Fine." he said.

"Really?" Rin asked sniffing a little.

"Yeah Really Mi'lord?" Kagome asked smirking.

" Yes. Now go away. I have work to do in my study. I will not be bothered unless for the utmost emergencies got that?" Sesshoumaru told Kagome eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yes, Mi'lord." Kagome took Rin's and Shippo's hands a led them to the library where she would teach them.

**about an hour later**

"That's all where going to cover for today ok?" Kagome asked.

"Ok Oka-san." Both Rin and Shippo chirped.

"Do you two want to go play outside?" Kagome asked. She needed a break anyway.

"Can we!" Both asked hopping up and down.

"Ya. Yashuro, will you look over them?" Kagome asked. Yashuro barked.

"Ok you two remeber to stay with Yashuro ok? and don't wander off the castle grounds." she instructed. As soon as Rin and Shippo had left Kagome headed for the dining room. She didn't eat breakfast that morning. When Kagome reached she sighed. The dining room had been cleaned not a scrap of food was left.

_"I guess I'll just have to wait 'till lunch." Kagome thought._ Since she couldn't eat Kagome decided she wanted to explore the castle. Kagome decided it would be smart to start off near her room then branch off from there. Kagome was walking to her room when she passed a room with a beautiful carved oak door. Kagome creaked the door open.

"Sorry Sessh-" Kagome stopped mid-sentance. Sesshoumaru-sama had fallen asleep in the most akward position she had ever seen. His head was back with his mouth hanging open and he had one leg against his body and the other one resting on his desk. Kagome giggled. The next thing that Kagome noticed was the ginormous pile of paperwork on his desk.

"Wow." she gasped." No wonder he's always so grumpy." Kagome ajusted Sesshoumaru's sleeping position than she decided to help with his paperwork. It took Kagome a full 4 hours but she finally got through everything. Unfortunately she fell asleep right after. Not knowing it Kagome had leaned herslef inwards into Sesshoumaru-sama's chest. She cuddled him. Luckily yashuro has enough sense to round up the kids when it started to get dark. Rin and Shippo and fallen asleep in their room aand Yashuro guarding them at their feet, so the castle was really quiet.

Sesshoumaru was having the most distrurbing dream imaginable.

_Sesshoumarus Dream_

_Sesshoumaru was in his bedroom. Kagome was laying on his bed. Sesshoumaru sat in an armchair and starred at Kagome. There she was naked on his bed covered only by a silk sheet that clung to her body. Sesshoumaru felt this wanting but he couldn't identify this feeling. He had never felt this way before. He got up and walked to his bed. Kagome got up on her knees so the silken sheet had slipped off her body showing that she was well curved and very beautiful. Then he leaned in and gave her a kiss._

That was all Sesshoumaru dreamt before he woke up. Sesshoumaru was quite surprised to find the tiny miko curled up in his lap. It took a couple seconds for Sesshoumaru to process what had just happened. As soon as he had recovered from the shock he checked to make sure Kagome was wearing clothes. You could never be too sure. Once he was satisfied the next thing that caught his attention was that the pile and paperwork was no longer there. Sesshoumaru was again put into shock.

_"This can't be good for my nerve system." Sesshoumaru thought._

_"So how did you like your dream?"_

_"Not you again. I thought I got ride of you."_

_"Nope. I'm still here. Kicking and screaming. So how bout that dream? Enjoyable?"_

_"No, it was very disturbing..."_

_"How are you kidding. That dream got you excited. You can't lie to me. I'm you."_

_"You need to die."_ Sesshoumaru sighed again. Sesshoumaru stood up forgetting that Kagome was still sleeping in his lap. Kagome landed with a thud the floor. Kagome woke up and then realized.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on your ..." Kagome blushed. She took a deep breath then let it out. The truth was that Kagome had had the same dream as Sesshoumaru. "Excuse Mi'lord, Sesshoumaru-sama if you don't mind I will be taking my leave." Kagome managed to whisper. Sesshoumaru waved her out. As soon as Kagome closed the door she leaned against the door and sighed again. Kagome needed time to process what had just happened. Kagome ran to her room and took off her clothes and dropped herself into the conviently located hot spring bdehind her room. Little did she know that hot spring was also accessable from Sesshoumaru's room. Sesshouamru at the same moment had decided to take a dip. Luckily the hot spring curven so they didn't see each other (yet). Kagome sighed again. Kagome tried to re-call everything that happened in Sesshoumaru's study. First she rearranged Sesshoumaru. Than she did the paperwork. Then she fell...asleep. Next she had the dream of her and Sesshoumaru. Than somehow she landed on the floor. Kagome sighed again. Her heart was racing. _"Could I be falling for Sesshoumaru-sama? No, I can't be...can I?_

This might be a cliffie for somr of you guys out there but I promise to update asap. The more reviews I get the faster I will update! And remeber when you guys review please tell me what you would prefer sesshoumaru and kagome or kouga and kagome? so please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I had more requests for a koukag fanfin than a sesskag so that what im gonna make it into.

**CHAPPIE 07**

Kagome woke up at dawn she she was used to it because of Kouga's training. Kouga. _I wonder how he's doing?_ Kagome went to the window and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew she saw Kouga. She tried to reach out to him but he couldn't see her. _So i can see him but he can't see me? _Kouga was looking sadder than usually and a lot thinner. The fire from his eyes wasn't there anymore. When Kagome actually saw Kouga she felt a sharp pain in her heart. That's when she actually realised how much she missed him. Kagome finally realized something. She didn't love Sesshoumaru but she loved Kouga. WHen she looked at Sessshoumaru she simply saw Kouga.

Kagome decided it was best that she went back to see Kouga for herself. Kagome looked at her elaborate room one more time before closing the door. Kagome walked slowly towards Sesshoumaru's room. With each step she actually felt calmer. Kagome took a deep breath before knocking. Kagome heard a faint voice saw "Come." Kagome walked in. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama I..." Kagome didn't know how to explain to him. He who had taken her in, but then again how would she talk to Kouga if she couldn't get past this obstacle.

"You want to leave." Sesshoumaru said simply. Kagome nodded. "I see. I request one thing before you leave."

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"I want you to become an ally of the Western lands." he said. Kagome nodded.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

"Drop one drop of your blood onto this piece of paper and its done." Sesshoumaru said removing a piece of paper from nowhere. Kagome did as told. As soon as she did Her vow wrote itself out. Sesshoumaru waved her out. Just before she left Kagome ran up to Sesshoumaru and hugged him.

"Thank-you sesshoumaru." and left.

Kagome ran out and bumped into Rin and Shippo on her way out. She explained to Rin that she was leaving not for forever but for a while. But she would come back and visit whenever possible.Shippo and Rin said good-bye to each other. Shippo gave Rin a leaf that could morph into himself and lady Kagome whenever she got lonely. Rin thanked him. Kagome kissed Rin on the cheek and said goos-bye once more.

On the way out Yashuro transformed. Kagome and Shippo hoped on.

"To Kouga's pack ok Yashuro?" Kagome asked. Yashuro nodded and took off leaving Sesshoumaru's castle behind them. Through all the comotion Kagome remebered that today was her birthday. Half way into Kouga forest Kagome started to feel really hot and everywhere started to hurt. _It's time to let me out Kagome. _That was the last thing that Kagome remebered. Yashuro suddenly stopped throwing Shippo over his shoulder.

"What did-------" Shippo suddendly stopped. Kagome's body was floating in mid-air. Her scent was starting to change and so was she. Shippo was afraid for his Oka-san. He decided the best thing to do was go get Kouga. Shippo told Yashuro to watch over Kagome before he left. SHippo ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. His heart was pumping so fast. Shippo managed to run straight up into Kouga's cave and then he ran head first into Kouga's leg. Shippo started to pull on Kouga's tail.

"Come! Come! Somethings happened to Oka-san!" Shippo screamed.

"Hey little boy shouldn't you be telling your father this? Hey aren't you the little kitsune that follows Kagome around?" Kouga asked curiously.

"Yes! Yes! Thats me! Somethings happening to Kagome!" Shippo screamed. Before Shippo even blinked Kouga took off. Kouga was gone in a instant.

_Hold on Kagome I'm coming!_


End file.
